Hot and Sizziling Passions
by NightBeast
Summary: Kyo and Tohru can't keep their hands off of each other after all the years they had too. Very mature content...


Hot and Sizziling Passion  
By: NightBeast  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, but I wish I did!  
Pairing: Kyo and Tohru

* * *

A.N. The following story is completely and wholely M content. If you don't think you can handle it, please don't read it because I would not want to be held responsible for corrupting you in any way, shape, or form! Also, I apologize now if there are any spelling errors! I tried my best to avoid them! There are no names, but the guy is Kyo, and the girl is Tohru.

* * *

Background: They were sitting together on the couch, watching the fire in front of them, when Kyo suddenly got up. He couldn't stand the thought of being close to Tohru and not touch her. He thought distancing himself was the best idea, but when he looked back over at her, he saw that she was watching him intently, and he found that he couldn't stay away for long...

* * *

Story: 

He came to her, his shaft pulsating wildly. He couldn't contain his desire for her any more than he could his own breath. His lust had been aparant since they were teenagers, and now that they were adults, it wouldn't (and couldn't) be held back.

She sat there, watching him with fire born of passion in her eyes. She was ready for him to come to her, to claim her as his own.

She kept on looking at him with want in her eyes. She couldn't contain her excitment any longer. She had to have him. Right now at this very moment. With a gracefulness she herself knew that she had, she walked over to him and put her hands on his chest, and ran them up, circling behind his head, and cupping it. She pressed herself against him, enjoying the feel of his hard body so close to hers. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him, noticing the position of his shaft, rubbing against her.

He couldn't take any more, and he knew that **she** couldn't take it any more. He picked her up off of her feet, and started climbing the stairs to the bedroom. On the way up there, she began taking off her clothes, just so he could get a good glimpse of what he was in for. First her shirt, then her bra. By then they were in the bedroom. He knelt down in front of her and took her breast in his hands, sizing them and playing with them just to tease her.

She whimpered from the contact. When he went to take one into his mouth, she almost jumped from the contact of his mouth moving on her breasts. Not being used to a man's touch, but craving his, she urged his head closer to her, wanting to feel his head burried in her breasts. After sucking and toying with her breasts, he moved his head lower, circling her navel, and moving down. Before she knew it, he was down **there**, where no man had ever gone before.

She cried out when she felt something penetrating her down there. She looked down and realized he had started to lick her there. Oh, the fealing made her want so much more. "Please," she said. He knew what he was doing to her, and he himself wanted more. Still in the same position, he backed her up against the bed, making her fall back. wWth her like this, she was in the perfect position for him, but he wouldn't give in to her yet. He wanted to roam around a little bit longer.

His mouth trailed fiery hot kisses up her body, back down, down the insides of her thighs, kissing the sensitive spot behind her knee. She wanted him inside of her, or to put anything inside of her, but he still wanted to roam. He bit her playfully on her hip, then licked the spot where he just left a mark. Finally, not able to stand it any more, he moved back down to her core, and lowered his head down to her.

He knew that she wanted him inside of her. So, as not to hurt her, he put first one, then two, then finally three of his fingers inside of her hot, wet core. He heard her groan with pleasure and felt her lift her hips for more. He moved his fingers around inside of her and absolutely loved the feeling. She was now panting very hard. _Come on! _she thought. As though he could read her thoughts, he took his fingers out of her and began to move her more onto the bed. He soon found out that, while she was completely naked, He still had his pants on. Slowly, he began to take of his pants, then his boxers. She stared down at what was poking out in front of her.

It was huge. Unlike anything that she ever saw. She didn't know what to think of it. It was oddly shaped. Definitely a foreign object. Just looking at it gave her funny images, but oddly enough, every image that flashed across her brain would never be the same again. She could never look at those things without thinking of him. The _special_ part of him. She reached out a hand to touch it, and jumped back as if she were touching fire. He just chuckled, amuzed at her antics. She tried again, this time growing bolder, circling her index finger across the glossy top, wondering the whole time what it would feel like in her mouth.

Grabbing it with eager hands, she put his manhood into her hot mouth. Groaning with pleasure, he began bucking in her mouth. He could feel the effect that she had on him. Not being able to stand any more, he lifted her up and place her more correctly on the bed. He knew what he wanted, and she knew that she wanted it to. Opening her legs, she felt him put his weight on her, welcoming it. She wanted to feel him pulsating between her legs, jutting against her. What would it feel like to have it inside her, creating a flow of feelings she'd never experienced before? She wrapped her legs around his hips, wanting him to come inside of her. She wouldn't like the pain, but having him inside of her, finally making her a woman would be worth all the pain in the world.

_How much longer can I wait? I don't want to hurt her. _he thought. He wanted to move, but was unsure of how much he would hurt her.

Gently, so not to hurt her, he pushed his manhood into her just a little, but when she gasped in pain, he almost regretted thinking about himself before her. But, just when he was about to leave her to relieve her of her pain, she cried,"No! I need you in me! Please!" Hesitently, he went a little deeper inside her, and boy did it feel like heaven! It was a feeling of contentment, like nothing else he had ever felt before. _Why did i wait so long to have her? So long to make her mine?_

They both started to feel their climaxes coming. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. And then it came. He filled her with his seed and then collapsed onto the bed exhausted. He looked at her and could tell that she was very tired, yet satisfied. When, he looked at her, he felt loved and needed. He knew that he loved her with all of his heart. "I love you," he said. She looked at him, and saw that he truly meant it. "I love you too," she said just above a whisper. And that night, their love had sealed them together, for they slept peacefully in each others arms.

* * *

**THE END!**

I apologize if you thought it was too rushed, but I hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it with my friend!

NightBeast


End file.
